We Belong Together
by Kagome-Chan123
Summary: Based on Mariah Carey's song. Oneshot Songfic. Kagome left the Feudal Era months ago but why is it that she still can't forget a certain hanyou? On a particular night, she turns on the radio and there awaits the surprise. InuKag


Hey there guys! It's me, Kagome-Chan again :D It's Christmas holidays so I decided to write another story! Enjoy! 

Based on Mariah Carey's We Belong Together.

We Belong Together 

The windy breeze swept in through the open window, lifting Kagome's raven hair. It was mid December and yet she could remember clearly.

Remember that day. Remember how torn her heart had felt. Remember how happy he looked when he chose to meet _her_ yet again.

Inuyasha… 

A warm tear slithered down her cheek. She remembered that day. A surge of unexpected anger rushed through her. And it was like that. She chose to leave. Leave and suffer rather than stand by and hide.

A knock sounded at her door. Her eyelids fluttered. Could it be?

Kagome rushed towards the door but when she opened it, she was thoroughly disappointed. Standing there was Souta, holding some towels.

Mom probably sent him. She suddenly felt so guilty. She felt so guilty for not helping out in the shrine and staying in her room most of the time…

Souta noticed Kagome's disappointed expression. He felt horrible. He really wanted to help his sister. She was so depressed.

To liven her spirits, he said, "So Kagome, what's up?"

Kagome tried to smile. She really did. But nothing worked. Souta sighed and placed the towels in her closet before leaving the room.

'There I go again. Hurting the people around me.'

Kagome walked around the room, her mind troubled with thoughts. When her thoughts still could not be sorted, she turned on the radio.

"Hey there late sleepers! I'm DJ Keriko and tonight we have a very special request made by one of our listeners, Inuyasha. This is for you Kagome, if you're listening. Here's 'We Belong Together' by Mariah Carey you guys!"

Kagome felt confused. Inuyasha? But – But he was in the Feudal Era alongside Kikyo. Those bitter thoughts quickly vanished as the soft tune began to play.

_I didn't mean it when I said_

_I didn't love you so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never should have let you go_

_I didn't know nothing,_

_I was stupid, I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

Kagome kneeled down onto the floor and held the stereo in her lap.

_I couldn't have fathomed _

_I would ever be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be sitting_

_Here beside myself_

_Guess I didn't know you _

_Guess I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

A small smile spread on her face.

'Yes, you were egotistic.'

_The feeling that I'm feeling _

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh what I wouldn't give _

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here cause baby_

Kagome's eyes burned. Tears spilled out.

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please cause_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby baby _

_We belong together_

Oh how she could remember their bickering…

_I can't sleep at night_

_When you are on my mind_

_Bobby Womack's on the radio_

_Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"_

_Wait a minute this is too deep_

_I gotta change the station _

_So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break_

_And then I hear Babyface_

"_I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart_

_I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart_

Kagome pulled her bed sheets and wrapped them around her.

_I'm feeling all out of my element_

_Throwing things, crying tryin'_

_To figure out where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in this song _

_Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside_

_I need you, need you back in my life baby_

Kagome clasped her hands together. Did he really mean that?

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please cause_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby baby _

_We belong together_

Kagome felt an intoxicating feeling spread through her entire body. That was… Unexplainable.

"Wow guys! Wasn't that romantic? Now, here's BoA with…"

But Kagome didn't know which song of BoA the DJ was going to play because a manly voice suddenly said, "Kagome."

Kagome did not turn around immediately. She knew that voice. She knew the hint of uneasiness in the voice. And when she finally did turn around, a pair of amber orbs matched her violet orbs.

She was lost in them.

That's all :D I hope you like! Please R&R! Flames are welcomed!


End file.
